All Grown Up: With Children
by TLTil The End
Summary: The Rugrats are All Grown Up, with children. They go through the struggles and drama that come along with having teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Rugrats are All Grown Up, with children. They go through the struggles and drama that come along with having teens.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up**

_**Chapter One**_

Tommy was sitting on the couch in his apartment living room going through the channels on the TV when his wife, Lillian came walking in and sat next to him "What are you still doing awake?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I wasn't able to sleep" he said giving her his best fake smile but she was unconvinced.

"Don't lie to me, Thomas." she said reaching up and started messing with his hair "I know you're just staying awake because you're worried about Megan."

Megan was their 15 year old daughter. She's a freshman in High School and was currently at her schools homecoming dance with her boyfriend. Megan also has an older brother, Noah. He's a year older than her and also at the dance.

"How could you tell?" he looked at Lil and she smiled at him.

"You're her father. You're supposed to worry. But stop worrying. She's fine, Noah's there to protect her."

Tommy shot her a look "Protect her from what?"

Lil let out a laugh "From the-" she stopped herself before saying anything that could make him worry more "From nothing. As I said, she's fine."

"Lillian, what were you going to say?"

"I wasn't going to say anything. I'm going to bed, join me?" she jumped off the couch before he had time to say anything, she grabbed his hands forcing him up and practically dragged him to the bedroom.

Megan's boyfriend, Kyle, finally dropped her off at her house. She knew she was late, and she knew her father would freak. She walked into the house slowly, not wanting to wake anyone. She was glad that Noah was still out with friends so she wasn't going to have to worry about him getting onto her.

She walked by her parents room and looked inside. She found them one of the cutest couples. Tommy and Lil had been together since they were in eighth grade, proving that you can end up marrying your High School sweetheart. Megan wished that she would end up with a relationship like theirs.

She walked into her room and fell onto her bed, exhausted. She needed to change into her pajamas but she was too tired. She was just about to doze off when someone came into her room "You're late."

Megan shot up and put a hand to her chest "Jesus mom, you scared me!"

Lil laughed and sat down next to her "Sorry. At least it's me and not your father. I had to drag him to bed"

"I'm sorry, mom. Kyle wanted to go out to dinner and then we lost track of time."

Lil nodded. "Just suck up to your dad tomorrow" she smiled and stood up "I'll see you in the morning."

Megan loved that her parents weren't strict. As far as she knew, the only person in her family that she could think of that was mean was her cousin, Angelica. All her other cousins seemed nice, but she wasn't really around them. Megan smiled to herself and changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed.

Tommy woke up the next morning to the smell of food. He smiled to himself and got out of bed walking to the kitchen. He walked up behind Lil and put his arms around her waist "Good morning beautiful"

"Morning" she said with a smile. She turned and gave him a quick kiss before he went to sit down.

"Did Megan ever come home?" he asked her from the table.

Lil nodded and set a plate down in front of him "I already talked to her."

Tommy looked up at her "Where was she?"

Lil hit his arm "Stop being overprotective. She lost track of time"

"Oh no, I'm not believing that. Do you remember our freshman homecoming? I was late getting you home because we-"

"Good morning, Megan!" Lil said with a smile, interrupting him.

"Morning" she yawned and sat down.

"Had a long night?" Tommy asked taking a bite of food.

"Yes. Have you been to a homecoming? It's a night of dancing, eating and hanging out with your friends. It can get pretty tiring." she smiled at him.

"Homecomings have been around forever. Of course I've been to one. But I don't recall eating being involved." he turned to look at Lil and smiled "Lil, do you recall eating at our homecomings?"

Lil sat down next to Tommy "I don't recall _us _eating. But Phil on the other hand is a different story."

Megan and Tommy laughed as Noah walked into the kitchen "Speaking of Uncle Phil, when are we seeing him again?"

"Thanksgiving. Chuckie, Nicole, hopefully Angelica, and maybe even Dil will be there." Lil smiled again. It's been a while since the gang had been together.

Tommy picked up his coffee cup and lifted it up "Brother Dil. It's been awhile since I've seen or even talked to him."

"Does he still search for aliens?" Noah asked shoving food into his mouth.

Tommy shrugged "Most likely."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

"Phillip!" Kimi yelled walking out of their bedroom. She was smoothing out her dress, making sure it was straight. Phil walked out of the kitchen and looked at her.

"What? I'm trying to finish this dinner!" he ran back into the kitchen when he heard the timer going off.

Kimi rolled her eyes and walked in the kitchen and leaned on the counter "Phil, do I look okay?"

Phil looked at her and smiled "You look perfect. But it's just Thanksgiving dinner with the gang. They've seen you on your worst days. You didn't _have _to dress up."

"Yes! The gang which we haven't seen in two years! Plus, they have children now. I make it necessary to look nice in front of them" _  
_

Phil chuckled and went back to cooking "Their children are 16 and 15. Just like ours."

Kimi and Phil also had two kids. Twins. Madison and Ethan were 16. For the most part the two got along. But they did have their arguments and it would remind Phil of the fights him and Lil use to have, making him miss his sister.

"So? They haven't seen me in two years. I want to make another good first impression." she smiled and walked up behind Phil putting her arms around his neck "You know, I'm surprised you and Lil have gone so long without seeing each other. I always thought twins have to stick together"

Phil smiled and turned to look at her, putting his arms around her waist "We kept in contact. That's all that really matters, right? I mean, I wish she lived closer. But her, Tommy and little Pickles seem happy where they are." he shrugged and gave Kimi a kiss before turning back around to continue cooking.

Kimi walked towards the door when she heard the doorbell ring and she pulled it open, seeing her brother, Chuckie and his wife Nicole. Kimi squealed and threw her arms around Chuckie "I've missed you so much!"

Chuckie laughed and hugged her back "I've missed you too, Kim"

Kimi gave Nicole a hug before finally letting them in. Phil walked out of the kitchen holding a towel "Was that my sibling or yours?" he asked Kimi. He looked up and smiled "Chuckie!"

"Hey Phil" Chuckie said with a laugh and sat on the couch.

"How have you two been?" Kimi asked sitting next to Phil.

"We've been good. We just moved into a new house, closer to here actually. And Nicole got a new job"

"Good for you, Nicole! I hope to be seeing more of you guys since you live closer" Kimi said with a smile standing up when the doorbell rang again "That should be Lil"

Phil jumped off the couch and pushed Kimi out of his way "I want to answer it!" He pulled open the door and smiled when he saw his sister "Lillian!" he pulled her into a hug and she laughed

"Hi Phillip! I see you missed me" she smiled up at him and he nodded.

"Hi Tommy, little Pickles" Phil smiled at Megan and Noah.

The two laughed "Uncle Phil!" they both gave him a hug before going inside to find Madison and Ethan.

Lil walked in and ran over to Kimi "I've missed you! Thanks for inviting us here"

"I've missed you too! You're always invited here" she looked over at Tommy "Hey Tommy!"

Tommy was talking to Chuckie and he looked over and gave Kimi a smile and a wave. Phil walked by Lil and Kimi "I'm glad to see you're more excited to see Kimi than your own brother, Lillian."

"Oh, shut it, Phillip" Lil smiled and pulled him into another hug "You know I've missed you"

Phil and Lil hated being so far apart. Sure they were grown up, but they are twins. They enjoyed each others company "I want to see more of you, Tommy and the little Pickles."

Lil nodded and sat down "I've missed Phil's cooking so much." she said as the smell finally got to her.

"Who does the cooking at your place? You or Tommy?" Kimi asked.

"Me. Tommy can't cook to save his life." Lil laughed as she looked over at Tommy.

"Thank, Lillian. That gets me right here." Tommy pointed to his heart "See if I cook for you again."

Lil rolled her eyes and smiled "You'll do it anyways"

Tommy nodded and smiled at her "_Only _because I love you."

Kimi looked up at Lil "It's so cute that you two are still so in love."

Chuckie looked over at Kimi "Is Phil that good to you?"

"Of course he is!" Kimi got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Dil.

"Greetings everyone!"

"Hey Dil" they all said to him.

Dil may be 28 but he was still wearing his sherpa hat "Is there going to be a table for the kids?"

"Yes, and you'll be at it." Tommy said with a smile.

"Oh T, your sarcasm has not been missed" Dil said putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Dinners ready!" Phil announced sitting back down.

Tommy stood up and started walking towards the kitchen and then looked over at Dil "Do you know if Angelica's coming?"

"She's not. She decided to spend it with Aunt Charlotte." Tommy nodded and continued his walk to the kitchen to get his plate.

Phil and Kimi had the kind of house where they had a table in the kitchen and one in the dining room. They put the four kids in the kitchen and they took over the dining room.

"It's so great that the gang is all back together" Lil said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been too long" Kimi agreed.

"Since we're all here... I have an announcement!" Dil said with a smile.

"The aliens finally made contact?" Tommy asked taking a bite of his food and Dil shook his head.

"You mastered the alien language?" Lil asked.

"Nope."

"I got it! You finally mastered walking on your hands!" Phil said with a smile.

"No. You guys suck at guessing." Dil said.

"Well what is it then, Dil?" Chuckie asked getting impatient. Him and Nicole had news of their own to share.

"I'm engaged!"

"Aw, congratulations D!" everyone was saying with a smile.

"Quick question... You aren't marrying some alien, right?" Tommy asked.

Lil hit him "Just congratulate your brother!"

Tommy shot Lil a look and then turned back to Dil "I mean... Congratulations, D!"

"Whose the lucky lady, Uncle D?" Noah asked from the kitchen

"Her name is Kaitlyn."

"How long were you two dating?" Tommy asked.

Lil hit him again and Phil laughed "Wow T. Pay much attention to your brother?"

Tommy shrugged "Dil was dating her last time we saw him" Chuckie said with a laugh.

Kimi rolled her eyes "It's sad that non-family knows more about your brother."

"Why haven't I met her before? I mean I am the older brother!" Tommy said trying to sound upset.

Dil shrugged "I just haven't brought her around."

Chuckie cleared his throat and smiled at everyone "Taking the news from Dil. Nicole and I have an announcement!" Everyone turned to look at Chuckie and Nicole "Nicole and I are having a baby!"

Kimi jumped out of her chair and pulled Chuckie into a hug "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Nicole gave her a smile "Thanks Kimi!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Do you girls remember Sean Butler?" Nicole asked after dinner was finished.

The adults were sitting in the living room while the kids had gone upstairs. Dil had already left, saying he wanted to spend some time with his parents and Kaitlyn on Thanksgiving.

Kimi and Lil nodded. Lil smiled "He was so-" she stopped talking when Tommy gave her a look "Nice. He was so nice."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you really wanted to say" he said looking away from her. She grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek before whispering something in his ear.

"Well, I heard that he's coming to town." Nicole said. Chuckie just ignored the fact that his wife was talking about her ex coming back, he wasn't really bothered by it. "And he's bringing Z"

Kimi looked up at the mention of Z's name "Z Melton?"

Nicole nodded. Phil looked at Kimi and immediately got worried "Lillian, can I talk to you?"

Lil nodded and followed him to the kitchen "What's going on?"

"Z's coming back." he said as he started pacing.

"Yes, I know. I heard. What about it?"

"Z. Kimi's ex. Is coming back. Lil! Do you know what this means?!" Phil grabbed her shoulders.

"No, Phillip, I don't." she pushed his hands off her.

"Imagine if... Rachel was coming back!"

"Oh!" Lil put a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"I don't know if I should be worried or not"

"You shouldn't be. Kimi loves you. I mean, she married you and not him." She gave him a reassuring smile.

The two walked back into the living room. Lil sat back down next to Tommy and put herself into the conversation that was going on.

*************  
"We are some lucky kids" Madison said jumping onto her bed.

"Why do you say that?" Megan asked.

Ethan looked at her like she was crazy and then opened the door and pulled her out, pointing to their parents in the living room. "Our parents are all so in love still. I mean, Uncle T and Aunt Lil have been together since before high school. And my mom and dad have been together since they were sophomores."

"What about Uncle Chuck and Aunt Nicole?" Noah asked.

Madison and Ethan shrugged. No one was really sure how long those two had been together. They had heard stories, but they don't remember if anyone actually said when they got together. "I'm not sure" Ethan shrugged.

"But speaking of relationships, Megs, how are you and Kyle?" Noah asked his sister.

Kyle happened to be one of Noah's friends, which is how him and Megan met. She hesitated and avoided eye contact with him before answering "I'd rather not talk about my love life with my brother." she got off the floor and walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Phil had walked in to get him and the others some of the beer they had in the fridge and smiled at Megan when he saw her "Hey Megs" he said as she walked over to the cabinet.

"Hi Uncle Phil" she smiled at him. Phil was probably her favorite uncle. He was fun to be around and easy going. Nothing like her mom. The two may be twins but she thought they were completely different people.

"Are you going to talk your mom into coming to see me more often?"

"Of course!" she smiled at him and gave him a hug before she walked out.

As much as we'd like to stay, we have to get going." Nicole said giving everyone a hug before walking out.

"I hope to be seeing more of you, Chuck" Kimi said giving her brother a hug.

"You will, Kim. Don't worry" he smiled and waved a goodbye to everyone.

Phil turned to look at his sister "You don't have to go so soon, do you Lil?" he put on his best fake frown and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Lil laughed and shook her head "We're both off from work for a few days and the kids don't start school for another week."

"Some good ol sibling bonding time!" he put an arm around his sister and she laughed.

"How about... Instead of you guys going home, you stay over tonight and have some drinks with us?" Kimi asked and Phil nodded in agreement.

Lil turned to Tommy and smiled "Can we?"

He nodded but then looked over at Phil and Kimi "But maybe no drinking for me" he laughed and put an arm around Lil.

"Why not, T? You're fun to be around when drunk!"

"Do you remember our wedding reception? He got so drunk, tried to hit on me, _his wife, _and pretty much cried when I told him to sit down and stop drinking. Then he-"

"Okay Lillian, I think they remember."

Phil and Kimi were laughing uncontrollably now. Tommy rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, laugh it out. We have some good and embarrassing stories of you too, Phil."

Phil stopped laughing "Don't go there, T"

Megan, Noah, Madison and Ethan came walking down the stairs and into the living room. Megan sat on the other side of Tommy "Did I just hear that my dad was a drunk?"

"And that _our _dad has some embarrassing stories?" Madison asked.

"I wasn't technically a drunk." Tommy shrugged.

Lil laughed and looked over at Noah "Don't start drinking like your dad did." Tommy mocked her and then turned to Phil.

"My stories aren't embarrassing." he said looking over at Kimi.

"They are stories I don't want _my children _knowing." she said with a laugh.

"But they would probably be good, mom!" Ethan said

"Yes, but they aren't for the ears of you guys"

"Uncle Phil! Convince her!" Noah said.

"What can I say? Alcohol does things." he said as innocently as possible "But take it from me and your father, don't drink."

The kids nodded and Kimi looked over at Madison "You're having Megan staying in your room tonight" she turned to Ethan "And you're having Noah."

The kids smiled and ran back up the stairs. Lil watched them go and then turned back to Phil and Kimi "We have some pretty good kids."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink?" Lil asked Tommy shoving her drink towards him.

"I'm positive." he said with a smile pushing her cup away.

Tommy was staring out the window watching the kids who were out there playing a game of soccer. Lil walked towards the back door and opened it, walking back there and motioning for Tommy to join her. He walked onto the porch and took a seat next to Lil. A few minutes later Phil and Kimi joined them.

"This is nice" everyone turned their attention to Kimi "You know, everyone being back together. Phil and Lil reuniting after two years"

"Two long years" Phil said with a smile. "I never want to go that long without seeing my sister again"

Lil smiled at him and set her drink down "Don't worry, Phillip. You won't have to"

Phil was going to say something but his attention went to the kids when they started screaming. Everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran over to them to see Megan lying on the ground.

Lil turned to Noah "What happened?!"

"I don't know! She was fine one minute, and the next she's on the ground!"

"You should probably take her to the hospital" Kimi said putting a hand on Lil's shoulder.

"Is it really that serious?" Tommy said picking Megan up and walking towards the house.

"You never know, T. That's why you should take her." Phil said following him.

Lil rushed towards the house opening the door and then headed towards the from door. "We'll see you two when you get back."

Lil and Tommy walked into the hospital and got Megan a room. Tommy was starting to panic and Lil put a hand on his shoulder "She's going to be fine."

He up when their favorite doctor, Susie Carmichael, came walking out and looked over at them. She walked over and gave them both a smile "Lil, Megan wants to talk to you." Lil stood up and gave Tommy a reassuring smile before she walked to Megan's room, Susie following.

"Because she's underage, I gave her the choice to tell you this. I shouldn't have, but since I love you Pickles I went against my own rule." Susie said giving Lil a smile before walking away leaving her confused.

"What did she mean 'because she's underage'?" Lil asked grabbing a chair and pulling it to be next to Megan's bed. Megan started messing with her hands and avoided eye contact. Lil sighed "I can always get Dr. Carmichael to tell me if you won't." she stood up and went to leave but Megan stopped her.

"I'll tell you, just give me a second." Megan took a deep breath "The night of Homecoming, I wasn't late because we went to dinner and lost track of time."

"I figured that" Lil mumbled under her breath so that Megan couldn't hear her.

"We went to his house and well... You know. I ended up.. Pregnant."

Lil stared at her daughter with a hand over her mouth. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act "I'll... I'll tell your dad." she said getting up to leave but Megan stopped her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Lil stopped as she reached the door and turned to look at Megan shaking her head "No, I'm not mad. I'm more shocked than anything."

She walked into the waiting room and Tommy jumped up and ran over to her "Is she okay?!"

She nodded and walked back towards the seats, pulling him with her. She knew now wasn't the time to tell him, but she also knew the longer she kept it from him, the madder he'd be when he found out. She still remembers the time that she told him when she was first pregnant. But it's different when it's your own daughter "Yeah, she's fine. She was just dehydrated, you know how that is." she hated lying to him.

Tommy sighed and looked over at Lil before grabbing her hand "Are you okay? You look down."

Lil looked up at him "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I can't wait to get back to Phil and Kimi's so I can sleep."

Tommy laughed and stood up as Susie walked into the waiting room. She handed him Megan's release papers and then she walked over to Lil, pulling her to the side. "Did Megan tell you?"

"Yes. And I'm freaking out. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Tommy, or when I should tell him"

Susie put a hand on Lil's shoulder "You'll figure it out" she smiled and then took her hand off Lil's shoulder "You've never been one to keep secrets from him for long, so it'll probably just slip out."

"I don't want that to happen!" Lil said shaking her head.

Susie laughed as they walked back over to Tommy "You'll tell him when you feel is right."

Tommy looked up and at them "Tell who what?"

"Nothing" Susie and Lil said in unison. "I'll go get Megan." Susie said walking towards her room.

Tommy looked over at Lil and could tell by her eyes that she was worried about something "Lillian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you think somethings wrong?"

"You just look pretty worried." he said rubbing one of her arms.

"I'm not worried. I just really want some sleep." she said giving her his best fake smile.

Megan came walking out and over to them. She looked over at Lil and then at Tommy, and knew that Lil hadn't told him yet. "Are we ready to get home?" she asked and Lil nodded, pulling Tommy towards the door.

The three of them walked through Phil and Kimi's front door. Phil looked over at them from the coach and smiled "I'm glad she's okay."

"Yeah, me too. Phil, can I talk to you?" Lil asked walking into the kitchen and Phil followed.

"What is it?"

Lil looked into the living room to see if Tommy was listening "Megan's pregnant."

"What?!" Phil practically yelled "What do you mean?!"

"I mean, she's pregnant." Lil said quieter than before "I told her that I would tell Tommy but I don't know how or when. You remember how freak out he was when I was pregnant, imagine that but ten times worse!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Lil. I could always do it for you" he smiled at her.

"No Phillip, that's okay. Where are Tommy and I sleeping? I feel really exhausted."

Phil led her out of the kitchen and back into the living room "You two will be on the sofa bed. I'll get it out for you two."

Megan had already gone upstairs, leaving Tommy, Lil and Phil. Lil looked over at Phil "Do you think Kimi would mind if I borrowed a pair of her pajamas?"

"I don't think so. She's upstairs, so go ask her." Phil said pulling the bed out and then falling onto it.

Tommy sat down on the bed and then looked at Phil "I feel like your sister is keeping something from me."

"Why do you think that?" he asked sitting up.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that she is." Tommy said running a hand through his hair before laying on the bed.

Lil changed and came back downstairs and climbed onto the bed, pushing Phil off "Goodnight, Phillip." she said with a smile and laid down.

Tommy turned over and put one of his arms around Lil "You were right Lil." she turned her head to look at him

"About what?"

"We do have pretty good kids."

Lil forced a smile before nodding "Yeah we do."


End file.
